Bidirectional Forwarding Detection (BFD), as a common three-layer IP detection protocol, is very extensively applied, and plays a great role in link and device monitoring and fast switching after a link failure. In the detection process, the purpose of fast detection and switching is often achieved by modifying the sending parameters and detection parameters of the packet to adapt to deployment changes of monitoring and switching applications.
However, under the condition of UP status of BFD session in current system, if one end frequently modifies the sending parameters and detection parameters of the packet simultaneously, just at this time, a system at the opposite end is busy and cannot instantly respond to a feedback message, thus, once the end which modifies parameters receives a first feedback message, it will distribute the recently modified message parameters for the Forward Plane to take effect, which may cause inconsistent negotiation of the two ends.